L'Antre des Perverses
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Réécriture ! Sasuke découvre avec horreur le secret de Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata : une salle d'espionnage qui n'a pour seul but que d'épier leurs équipiers sous leurs douches. SasuNaru


**Fiction :** L'Antre des Perverses (Réécriture)

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Tout d'abord : **BONNE ANNÉE !** YEAH ! Je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses, plus de YAOI, plus de SASUNARU XD et plein de bonheur ! Et ensuite : mon cadeau ! Une réécriture de l'Antre des Perverses où j'ai le plaisir de vous faire partager un de mes premiers lime. Il n'est peut-être pas très bien écrit, mais je compte bien m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ces derniers temps Sasuke était victime d'un phénomène assez étrange. Des sortes de chaleurs soudaines qui le prenaient dans des endroits de son anatomie dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé. Bizarrement, ces sortes de suffocations, cette chaleur concentrée en son aine, ces tremblements incontrôlés étaient nés de fantasmes qui le surprenaient lui-même. Des rêves érotiques qui le mettaient en scène dans des positions plus que suggestives, touchés par une dizaine de mains et de doigts qui allaient et venaient sur son corps recouvert de sueur. Il était cambré, gémissait à n'en plus finir, quémandant encore et encore. Ce n'était alors que du sexe.<p>

Toutes ces choses le mettaient assez mal à l'aise. Personne ne lui avait expliqué que la puberté amenait ce genre de rêves plus que gênants, surtout quand on se retrouve avec des draps souillés. Sasuke ne comptait plus les fois où il dû les laver. Mais à force, il s'était dit que c'était normal et que ça lui passerait. Il lui suffisait juste de se taire, de garder le secret.

Mais ce fut de plus en plus pire.

Les rêves se précisaient de jour en jour. Et un visage se dessinait. Celui de Naruto. Naruto qui le faisait gémir, le caressait, lui faisait perdre la tête. Un léger rouge lui montait aux joues quand il croisait le regard de Naruto lors des entraînements. Il bredouillait, il se trompait, il devenait maladroit. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Et tout ça à cause de ses fantasmes sans queue ni tête.

Ô puberté...

Sasuke se disait alors que ça allait passer. Après tout, Naruto était la personne la plus proche de lui, c'était sans doute la raison de ce désir inconsidéré. Il ne laisserait personne d'autre à part son coéquipier le toucher, ça il en était certain. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas là le problème ? Pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec Sakura ? Il s'imagina alors en train de la déshabiller, de la toucher, de l'embrasser et fit une horrible grimace. Non, ce ne serait pas du tout pareil et il n'en avait aucune – mais alors aucune – envie de lui faire toutes ces...choses.

Il soupira alors, la tête jetée en arrière. Sasuke avait seize ans, après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait pu rencontrer, il pensait être enfin tranquille et mener une vie tranquille – si on peut dire – de ninja. Mais c'était sans compter Mère Nature qui aime bien se moquer de lui et lui réserver toutes sortes de surprises. Perché sur sa branche, Sasuke pensait à comment Naruto réagirait s'il le lui disait. Le connaissant, soit il le frapperait, soit il rirait de lui, soit il croirait qu'il lui faisait une blague, ou alors – et c'est la plus improbable – il lui sauterait au cou. Sasuke n'était pas naïf et il avait décidé depuis un moment d'emporter ces fantasmes dans sa tombe. Naruto ne saurait jamais rien. Jamais.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était permanent. Sasuke était certain que ce n'était qu'une phase étrange de l'adolescence. Dans deux semaines, il pourrait à nouveau prendre un bain dans les sources d'eau chaude avec Naruto sans prétexter avoir la nausée et fuir comme un lâche. Dans quelques temps il ne rêverait plus de lui et serait enfin libre. C'était ce qu'il se disait en priant Bouddha pour que ce soit vrai.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier un instant ces petits désagréments qui avaient tendance à lui gâcher la vie ces derniers temps. Il avait honte, sans vouloir vraiment se l'avouer. Cette attirance le dérangeait, l'embarrassait, lui donnait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Il se redressa soudainement en entendant quelqu'un arriver. Il resta perché an haut de l'arbre sans oser signaler sa présence. Puis des voix s'élevèrent, perçants les feuilles qui le dissimulaient ainsi que le silence dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Sasuke reconnut de suite l'intonation particulière de Sakura qui s'énervait contre une jeune femme blonde, Ino, sans doute. Deux autres jeunes filles arrivèrent calmement, indifférentes aux éclats de voix de leurs comparses. Hinata Hyuuga, une kunoichi de sa promotion et Tenten qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Le jeune brun souffla un instant, soulagé de n'être pas tombé par malchance sur Naruto. L'élu de ses pensées perverses. Puis décida de s'éclipser discrètement avant que les deux folles ne viennent se pendre à son cou. C'était sans compter l'évocation du nom interdit.

- Tu l'as fait aussi chez Naruto ? Demanda Sakura avec un air que Sasuke décrirait comme un mélange étrange de malice et d'impatience.

Un air que Sasuke n'avait vu que lors de discussions qui le concernaient. Il resta accroupit sur le bois solide, intrigué comme jamais.

- Oui. Je m'y suis prise à plusieurs fois..., susurra Ino.

« De...de quoi parle t-elle ? Pensa Sasuke les yeux ronds. »

- Combien ? Questionna Tenten avec cette lueur très suggestive dans ses yeux noisettes.

Ino prit un temps avant de répondre, les laissant baver sur leurs sandales. Sasuke, dont le cerveau tournait à plein régime, ne comprenait plus rien. Combien de quoi ? Plusieurs fois de quoi ?

- Une bonne trentaine..., heureusement que Hinata était là, pas vrai ?

Cette dernière se mit à rougir comme jamais alors que Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« UNE TRENTAINE ? » Il imagina tout de sorte de scénarios tous aussi pervers les uns que les autres. « Ne me dites pas que ces deux pauvres filles ont...avec Naruto ? » Les images étaient douloureuses et Sasuke n'osait y croire. Il imaginait trois corps nus se rencontrant, se caressant, gémissant ensemble jusqu'à la délivrance. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace. Ça n'était pas du tout le genre de Naruto, cet idiot préférait sûrement s'épuiser à l'entraînement que de passer du bon temps avec des filles. Mais Naruto n'était-il pas lui aussi un garçon normalement constitué qui aurait pu avoir envie de...ça ?

- Et Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru aussi ?

« UNE ORGIE ? » La bouche grande ouverte, Sasuke s'étranglait avec sa propre salive tout en se concentrant pour ne pas chuter de sa branche. Les joues rouges, les poings serrés, il écouta les quatre filles glousser entre elles. La colère s'emparait de lui ainsi que la jalousie, – non pas parce qu'il n'a pas été invité à la présumée orgie, hein ! – imaginer Naruto faisant ça le mettait hors de lui.

- Vous avez bien pensé à placer les caméras dans des angles stratégiques ? Fit Sakura avec une voix de crécelle prête à mouiller dans sa culotte.

« ILS ONT TOURNE UNE SEX-TAPE ? » Sasuke se sentit fébrile. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne verrait plus jamais Naruto et les autres comme avant. Lui qui se croyait le plus impur de tous au vu de sa brève trahison, il se traita de puceau abruti et décida avec énormément de peine de ravaler sa colère.

- J'ai aussi pensé aux micros, on va avoir du très bon son..., fit Ino en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

« NON ! » Sasuke manqua de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais dû se retenir à cause de son équilibre précaire. Les rêves qui l'assaillaient toutes les nuits lui revinrent en mémoire ainsi que les mots, les froissements, les hurlements. Il ne voulait pas entendre Naruto dans ce genre de situation si ce n'était dans ses fantasmes et surtout avec lui. Il serra les dents et fixa les quatre filles perverses avec hargne. Qu'avaient-elles bien pu dire ou faire pour que Naruto suive un plan aussi tordu !

- Il n'y a plus qu'à s'installer et regarder..., dit Tenten avec un grand sourire.

« PARCE QUE ÇA VA ÊTRE DIFFUSE ! » Rien n'allait plus. Sasuke avait une dignité à préserver et il refusait plus encore que celle de Naruto soit ébranlée par ces nénettes ! Que penseraient les habitants de Konoha, leurs maîtres et pire encore : le Hokage, s'ils voyaient ça ! Aucun doute sur le fait que leurs réputations seraient anéantit à jamais et que plus personne au monde ne les prendrait au sérieux. Ils étaient fichus ! La faillite, la honte engendrerait la fin de Konoha, du pays du feu ! Oui, Sasuke paniquait. Il savait depuis son enfance que les filles étaient nulles, mais qu'elles étaient capables d'une bêtise aussi monstrueuse que la petitesse de leurs cerveaux : il ne l'aurait cru !

Elles continuèrent de rire entre elles, puis d'un accord silencieux partirent dans la même direction. Sasuke inspira profondément tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Ces filles ne l'emporteraient pas au paradis, il se le jurait. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent quand le jeune brun remarqua qu'elles surveillaient les alentours tout en avançant. Piqué au vif, il décida de les suivre quand soudain Sakura s'exclama :

- Dispersion !

Elles disparurent telles des ombres fuyantes. Que pouvaient-elles bien cacher ? La curiosité de Sasuke grandit et sans attendre il se mit à suivre la plus lente d'entre elles : Hinata Hyuuga. Il regretta de suite son choix. C'était en effet assez difficile de pister un possesseur de byakugan sans se faire repérer, mais à son plus grand étonnement elle ne se méfiait de rien. Peut-être ne prenait-elle tout ça pas au sérieux ? Il se contenta alors de courir loin derrière elle sans émettre le moindre son suspect.

Dix minutes de course suffirent pour arriver à leur destination secrète : près des visages sculptés. Une porte de métal s'ouvrit doucement lorsque Sakura passa une carte dans laquelle elle mettait un peu de chakra, comme une sorte de vérification d'identité. Elles entrèrent les unes après les autres et sans réfléchir, Sasuke se jeta presque dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui commençait à se refermer. Il souffla le plus discrètement possible mais avait tout de même peur d'avoir signaler sa présence sans le vouloir. Pourtant elles ne semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué. « Ces filles sont la honte du monde ninja, se dit-il en grimaçant. »

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant attirer leur attention pour que sa présence ne soit même pas soupçonnée ? Il plongea dans un petit couloir baigné dans le noir complet, quand ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Un énorme écran noir surplombait le mur de la pièce, gigantesque, semblant engloutir le reste de la pierre qui les entourait, il y avait aussi des tonnes de fils grimpants sur les murs, reliés à une vingtaine d'ordinateur qui semblaient être hors service depuis longtemps. Puis le jeune brun baissa le regard pour y voir un simple sofa rouge, élégamment placé au centre, bien en face de l'écran, comme si tout cela avait été mesuré de manière précise. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quelle était cette salle ? Un cinéma caché là depuis des années ? Ou bien...une ancienne salle d'espionnage ? Logiquement, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Mais quel était l'imbécile qui leur avait donné l'accès à cet endroit ?

Les poings serrés, Sasuke s'avança lentement sous la lumière artificielle, bien décidé à les traiter d'idiotes. Mais alors qu'il voulait les empêcher de mettre en route le « film », l'écran s'alluma sous les rires d'anticipations des jeunes filles et une tête blonde apparut. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'il voyait Naruto en train de manger joyeusement des ramens. Pas de positions compromettantes, pas de gémissements, pas d'orgasmes. Rien. Et surtout pas une orgie, juste son idiot de coéquipier avalant des tonnes de nouilles instantanées comme le parfait crétin bandant qu'il était. Il entendit soudain Tenten râler et se cacha immédiatement dans le noir.

- Hé ! Y a rien de sexy là-dedans !

Sakura intervint d'une voix solennelle :

- Minuuuuute ! Pas la peine de se presser comme ça ! Je t'assure que ça vaut le coup, pas vrai Hinata ?

De dos, il la vit seulement se ratatiner sur elle-même en faisant en sorte de ne croiser les yeux de personne. Elle n'osait même pas regarder l'écran. Sasuke s'adossa tranquillement au mur et croisa les bras. « Tout ça pour ça..., pensa t-il. » Il se trouva bête d'avoir grossit leurs intentions, tout ça à cause des images perverses qui le hantaient toutes les nuits. Il soupira. Pourtant cette mascarade ne pouvait pas durer, il fallait qu'il prévienne les autres et surtout Naruto, avant que cela ne prenne de trop grosses proportions. D'un geste souple, il fit un pas en direction de la sortie.

- Ah ! Ça y est ! Le voilà qui se déshabille ! Cria une Ino complètement hystérique.

Il s'arrêta net et tourna lentement la tête.

- Il va prendre une douche ! Oh mon dieu ! Regardez-moi ce torse !

La cadence de son cœur s'accéléra rapidement tandis qu'il voyait Naruto enlever nonchalamment son pull et le jeter sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il évitait de regarder Naruto dans les sources d'eau chaude, fuyait même ce corps de rêve qu'il avait pourtant envie de toucher. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions éclatèrent en morceaux, Sasuke Uchiha n'arrivait pas même avec toute la volonté du monde, de détacher son regard onyx de Naruto. L'écran ne rendait pas hommage à la beauté que son coéquipier possédait, les pixels ne suffisaient pas à exprimer le charme, l'aura envoûtante que Naruto pouvait dégager.

Sans qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte, Sasuke avait le bouche entrouverte, les joues rouges, la main tendue vers le visage tanné, vers ses yeux bleus qui le faisaient chavirer. Dieu, qu'il crevait de pouvoir le toucher.

- Il...il enlève le bas ! Ah ! J'ose pas, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher de regarder ! Fit Sakura en ayant les mains sur le visage, les doigts très largement écartés.

Sasuke déglutit en voyant Naruto complètement nu, puis sous l'eau chaude dont la vapeur embuait petit à petit la lentille de la caméra, au grand damne des cinq pervers présents.

- On y voit plus rien là ! Fit Ino en lançant un coussin rose en travers de la pièce.

Déçue, elle se leva et se mit à taper du pied.

- J'aurai dû y penser..., se lamenta la blonde.

- En effet, t'as gaffé, déclara sèchement Sakura, les bras croisés.

Ino passa sa langue sur ses dents tout en tournant un regard furibond vers sa meilleure ennemie.

- T'avais qu'à te pointer chez lui pour les poser ces fichues caméras ! J'ai dû faire le pied de grue durant des heures en attendant qu'il sorte !

- T'es pas blonde pour rien !

- Répète un peu grand front !

Et c'était repartit pour un tour. Elles s'insultèrent encore durant une bonne dizaine de minute puis se détournèrent l'une de l'autre avec un air dédaigneux. Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke ne lâchait pas les yeux de l'écran tout comme les deux autres filles. Naruto venait tout juste de sortir de la douche, vêtu complètement différemment de d'habitude. Un simple jogging noir avec deux bandes oranges sur les côtés et un débardeur noir en coton, le cœur du brun rata un battement.

- Si sexy..., fit une petite voix.

« ...c'est ce que je pensais aussi... » Ses genoux se mettaient à trembler, il avait peur de flancher mais ne pouvait se l'empêcher. Cette peau, ces jambes, ces bras, ces épaules si larges. Naruto a toujours été physiquement plus fort que lui, Sasuke restait tout de même le plus grand des deux ce qui le satisfaisait d'ailleurs, pourtant à côté de lui il avait l'air beaucoup trop frêle. Il y avait quelques semaines, cela l'aurait énervé au plus haut point, mais à cet instant il ne ressentait que l'étrange désir d'être entre ses bras chauds et forts.

- Je dois être fou, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Et il avait raison. Ce corps de rêve le rendait complètement euphorique. Tout son être semblait brûler et quand il expirait, il crut voir de la vapeur sortir d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Naruto se préparait pour sortir, Sasuke le vit mettre ses vieilles sandales puis ouvrir la porte pour enfin disparaître de l'écran. Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête, le jeune brun avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires.

Ces filles n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça, même si c'était pour des raisons minimes, n'importe qui pouvait rentrer ici et espionner leurs camarades. Toute cette histoire pouvait vite tourner au scandale et même à une situation très dangereuse. Il devait arrêter leur bêtise à tout prix.

Ce fut donc ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant l'écran bien plus tard tandis que les demoiselles étaient partit rentrer chez elles. Étrangement, l'écran restait obstinément sur le visage de Naruto mangeant des boulettes de riz devant sa petite télé d'occasion. Sasuke, à son plus grand désarrois, n'arrivait pas à trouver le câble qui mettrait fin à cette stupide histoire de jeunes filles en quêtes de sensations. Sans savoir comment, il s'était trouvé tellement fatigué qu'il eut besoin de s'asseoir, sachant que le seul siège disponible se trouvait être le sofa qui se trouvait être devant l'écran dont la caméra se trouvait être devant Naruto.

« Le hasard est vraiment une chose étrange... » Sasuke – qui n'avait absolument pas perdu en crédibilité – bavait sur un des coussins présents. Il ne voulait pas rater un seul mouvement de sa nouvelle obsession. Quelque part, Sasuke avait honte de ses actes mais ne se doutant pas un seul instant que des fans de YAOI le regardaient, il oublia celle-ci dans le fond de son cerveau. Le temps passa trop rapidement à son goût et si les caméras que cette idiote de Ino avait installé, avaient été infrarouges, il fut certain que le jeune ninja serait resté toute la nuit observé son coéquipier endormis. Cependant, il se consola en se souvenant du beau jeu de langue qu'avait fait preuve Naruto tout au long de son repas.

Le lendemain, Sasuke eut un mal fou pour se lever. Le corps de Naruto l'avait hanté toute la nuit. Ce fut donc avec des cernes longues de trois mètres qu'il arriva sur le pont, l'habituel endroit où l'équipe sept se retrouvait.

Le jeune Uchiha n'avait finalement rien dit à propos des caméras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son désir ainsi que ses fantasmes prenaient une drôle tournure et pour rien au monde il n'aurait révélé son attirance pour Naruto. Il s'accouda sur l'une des rambardes comme à son habitude et baissa la tête, vaincu. Voir ses coéquipiers allait être sportif, il en était sûr, pas seulement à cause de Naruto – dont il rêvait de mettre la main aux fesses – mais aussi à cause de Sakura. Si elle savait que lui savait...pourrait-elle le regarder dans les yeux, pouvait-elle déjà se regarder dans un miroir sans ressentir de la moindre honte ? Sasuke se pinça l'arête de son nez droit tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette journée s'annonçait mouvementée.

- Hé ! Sas'ke !

Ce dernier sursauta et manqua de pousser un cri de terreur. Naruto – parce que c'était lui – lui fit un grand sourire. Depuis que Sasuke était revenu au village après avoir tué Orochimaru, l'homme qui parlait aux serpents, Naruto était devenu bien plus amical avec l'Uchiha. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire de manière bien plus discrète, en essayant de ne pas rougir.

- D'habitude Sakura est toujours là avant moi, remarqua Naruto en cherchant la jeune fille des yeux.

- O-oui, c'est vrai, murmura Sasuke en évitant le regard azur de son coéquipier.

« Cette perverse a sans doute eut du mal à se réveiller..., songea le jeune brun moqueur. » Était-il bien placé pour faire ce genre de remarque ? Non. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Naruto ne cessait de lui sourire et le simple fait qu'une fille aux cheveux roses existait lui passa par dessus la tête. Le jeune brun plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son bien aimé tandis que sa respiration se saccadait. Le blond était tout près, à côté de lui, pas derrière un écran inaccessible, non, juste là. Il dû faire appel à une force mentale incommensurable pour ne pas tendre la main et caresser les soyeux cheveux de son coéquipier. Naruto s'installa tranquillement, ne remarquant aucunement le trouble de son meilleur ami, et s'assit sur le pont. Sasuke l'entendit grogner à propos de Kakashi-sensei qui allait encore être très en retard et de l'inutilité de la mission qui allait leur être confiée. Le brun n'en doutait pas le moins du monde, mais ces derniers temps être avec Naruto lui suffisait. Et sa niaiserie soudaine lui donnait envie de s'égorger avec un de ses kunais.

Ce fut trois heures plus tard que l'équipe sept partirent enfin pour accomplir une mission de rang D contre laquelle Naruto n'arrêta pas de se lamenter. Il s'agissait d'escorter une jeune princesse lors d'une cérémonie. Oui, cette mission était bien de rang D, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser. Car tout ce que la jeune fille voulait était un faux prétexte pour éviter les prétendants trop collants, tout simplement. Quelqu'un parmi la team devait s'infiltrer et jouer le compagnon de la demoiselle.

Sasuke était sûr que ça allait être encore pour sa pomme, mais quelle fut sa surprise – et celle de Sakura – quand Naruto fut choisis. Une jalousie profonde et tenace le pris et il n'arrêtait pas durant tout le voyage de fixer cette pauvre fille avec un regard assassin. La jeune princesse - « de mon cul, oui ! » - était une fille de leur âge, assez banale sous son kimono de soie bleu nuit, aux motifs simples mais raffinés. Et sous ce maquillage qui la faisait ressembler à une potiche - « ce qu'elle est ! » - nous l'aurons compris, Sasuke la détestait. Il aurait préféré mille fois être pris pour faux petit-ami, du moment que le bras de Naruto n'était pas autant serré contre cette poitrine trop opulente pour être vraie. Et cet idiot qui riait, embarrassé comme jamais, mais au fond très flatté d'être, pour une fois, plus beau que Sasuke aux yeux d'une fille.

Naruto n'avait pour autant rien à lui envier. Seulement, son tempérament enfantin et un poil stupide n'avait pas de succès auprès des femmes. Au grand soulagement de Sasuke, qui était totalement sous le charme. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune brun la tua de nombreuses fois dans ses rêves les plus fous et s'imagina sauver Naruto de ses crocs de serpent perfide et sournois.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande bâtisse. Un immense château dont les murs blancs semblaient étinceler au soleil. Ébahis, ils restèrent à le contempler quelques instants. Sasuke tourna légèrement les yeux vers son coéquipier et déglutis en le voyant si émerveillé. Ce genre de choses avait le don de rendre son imbécile de blond complètement hystérique, sauf si les châteaux étaient hantés bien évidemment. Sasuke se permit un sourire mais il cessa vite en voyant cette « greluche » l'entraîner vers la cour de l'illustre château.

Une autre femme aussi folle que sa jeune maîtresse, vint à leur rencontre puis détailla avec un peu trop de curiosité le visage de Naruto. Dans un élan de possessivité, Sasuke pris le bras du blond et le tira un peu trop violemment en arrière. Tous firent les yeux ronds, Naruto allait le questionner quand cet autre cinglée repris :

- Splendide ! Magnifique !

- Vous trouvez aussi ? Demanda la princesse les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Puis après un instant de flottement, elle les présenta :

- Voici Takano Kyoto, elle est la styliste de ma famille depuis des années.

Sakura devint toute euphorique d'un coup et voulut engager la conversation, mais – au plus grand plaisir de Sasuke – elle se fit vite envoyer sur les roses.

- J'ai le kimono parfait pour ce jeune homme ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien m'occuper de vous.

Naruto lui fit un petit sourire, pas rassuré le moins du monde. L'idée d'être séparé de son vêtement fétiche lui faisait un peu bizarre. Mais en bonne âme, il se contenta de suivre les deux jeunes femmes derrière un immense rideau noir. Savait-il ce qui l'attendait ? Oh non, Sasuke en doutait très fortement. Ce dernier s'assit dans un coin pour bouder tout en imaginant à quoi ressemblerait l'objet de son fantasme dans un vêtement de luxe. Sakura faisait les cent pas, impatiente. Kakashi – et je suis certaine que vous l'avez tous deviné – s'était éclipsé pour bouquiner tranquillement. Chacun était dans ses pensées quand soudain la tête de Takano Kyoto sortit entre deux pans du rideau, elle fit un rapide signe à Sasuke. Il eut un moment de flottement avant de comprendre qu'elles avaient besoin de son aide.

Ce fût avec appréhension qu'il pénétra dans l'antre de ses autres perverses qui avaient osé déshabiller _le_ corps de rêve qu'il avait voulu à tout prix dénuder en premier. Il leur lança alors un regard noir qu'elles ignorèrent superbement. Pourtant, Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de s'en offusquer. Là, devant lui, un être sublime et angélique se tenait sur une petite estrade. Bien que Naruto hurlait à la mort étouffé avec un linge qu'on lui avait enfoncé dans la bouche, qu'il se tortillait dans les tous les sens alors qu'il était solidement attaché à un poteau et semblait souffrir atrocement de la torture qu'il subissait. Sasuke ne pouvait que le trouver magnifique. Les bras ballants, il observait le kimono bleu nuit dont les motifs argent brillaient sous la lumière artificielle de la petite pièce. Son vêtement était fait de plusieurs couches, un dessous blanc et bleu très clair laissait entrevoir son cou doré, et un mollet nu.

La styliste soupira et vint le tirer à elle tout en le rapprochant de l'éphèbe en plein supplice. Elle donna à Sasuke des rubans de couleur bleu, argent et ocre ainsi qu'une longue pince :

- Peux-tu mettre ça dans ses cheveux s'il te plaît ?

Le brun fit les yeux ronds, il allait lui demander des précisions mais déjà, la voilà en train de courir vers la sortie en hurlant : « Plus de fils ! ». Sasuke était tellement perdu entre son désir et sa raison qu'il ne voyait pas Naruto l'appeler et faire de très grands signes de têtes. Ses yeux bleus étaient levés vers le ciel, comme priant que « cet imbécile d'enfoiré veuille bien dépoussiérer un concept appelé gentillesse pour qu'enfin il s'en serve ! ». Les mots « DETACHE-MOI ! » étaient en gros marqués sur son front, mais Sasuke restait comme adsorbé par les bouts de tissus qu'il tenait dans sa grande main blanche.

Enfin, il se décida à bouger. Mais au grand désespoir de Naruto, il se contenta de mettre une pince dans ses cheveux blonds. Avec une délicatesse qui le surpris, Sasuke ajouta les rubans tout en profitant pour caresser les mèches de cheveux dorés. Naruto en frissonna. Longtemps, il regarda Sasuke se débattre avec les tissus, s'appliquer et sourire tendrement.

Un grand silence se fit dans la tête du blond. Le temps s'était figé, un instant. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait vu ce genre d'expression sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Ces derniers temps, il l'avait aussi trouvé très étrange et ça l'avait inquiété. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, et Naruto se sentit rougir en sentant les mains de Sasuke dans ses cheveux.

Quand soudain, le blond lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou. Sasuke croisa deux yeux bleus qui semblaient être fait de glace et vit enfin le « MAIS DETACHE-MOI BORDEL ! » inscrit en gros sur son front. Sasuke se redressa, leva un sourcil, et souffla un « non... » très bas, mais très hautain. Instantanément, le blond oublia les mains chaudes de son éternel rival et enfoiré, mais alors qu'il allait l'asséner de coups – ou en tout cas essayer – Sasuke posa deux lèvres sur sa joue droite. Le blond se pétrifia sur place et ouvrit de grands yeux remplis d'interrogations.

* * *

><p>Naruto a été le centre de tous les regards. Toutes les femmes ne cessaient de venir vers lui et de lui faire des avances tandis que Sakura les fixait avec une lueur de haine profonde. Sasuke, quant à lui, s'inquiétait. Non, il se mordait les ongles. Non, il se balançait convulsivement de gauche à droite en quête d'une échappatoire. Naruto le considérait comme un concurrent, et lui, il lui donnait un bisou ! Il se frappa discrètement le crâne dans un coin sombre. Puis après s'être maudit pour son audace, il se félicita – oui, son orgueil est sans limite – et chercha Naruto des yeux. Celui-ci semblait avoir totalement oublié ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux, toute son attention était tournée vers les jolies donzelles qui ne cessaient de lui faire les yeux doux.<p>

Sasuke les fixait toutes jusqu'à ce que certaines sentant son regard meurtrier qui disait : « dégage pétasse » se retournent vers lui et s'éloignent en saluant Naruto avec un grand sourire crispé. Bientôt ce fut Naruto qui se tourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses joues rougirent. Il se détourna vivement comme brûlé par un feu ardent. Oui, le feu ardent d'un amour passionné et déraisonnable par un Sasuke déraisonné – oui, car pour sortir des phrases comme ça, il faut l'être – mais celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas, bien au contraire. Soudain il sentit une toute autre aura à côté de lui, lentement il vit Sakura prendre quelques photos à l'affût de tous avec un énorme sourire et des yeux vert pétillants de malice. Il grinça des dents, se jura de les lui voler quand l'occasion se présentera et retourna gaiement à sa contemplation.

* * *

><p>La mission avait été un véritable succès. Enfin du point de vue de Kakashi seulement. La princesse, elle, semblait terriblement déçue. Aucun prétendants ne s'étaient montrés, par contre toutes ses « amis » de la haute société s'étaient empressées de se jeter au cou de son chevalier servant. Ce dernier avait été sublime si bien qu'elle lui avait fait promettre une nouvelle rencontre. Oui, Naruto avait cartonné et, pour une fois, tout le mérite lui revenait. Sakura n'avait pas une seule fois hurler contre lui et elle s'étonnait de ne pas avoir la voix enrouée, juste d'avoir les yeux aveuglés.<p>

Jamais Naruto n'avait aussi été désiré de toute sa vie. Sur le chemin du retour, sa nouvelle notoriété – si on peut l'appeler ainsi – lui montait à la tête si bien qu'il s'en vanta auprès de ses coéquipiers. Sakura, pour la forme, lui disait de se calmer et lui frappait l'arrière du crâne avec un plaisir sadique. Sasuke, quant à lui, avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son attirance envers le jeune blond. Il serrait les poings et la mâchoire et essayait de regarder ailleurs. Quelque part, une petite voix au fond de lui le consolait en lui disant qu'il pourrait toujours se calmer dans l'antre des perverses. A l'insu de tous, il se mit à sourire. L'idée de dévoiler à tous ce que complotaient les quatre jeunes kunoichis lui était passé par dessus la tête. Pire encore, il voulait en profiter le plus possible.

Le corps de Naruto n'aurait plus de secret pour lui, il n'aurait plus à l'imaginer. Ses rêves ne seraient pas juste des rêves mais de véritables films qu'il pourrait visionner sans que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit. Quelque part, il comprenait ce que les filles cherchaient à faire.

« Venir à bout de leurs poussées d'hormones de folles dégénérées..., se dit Sasuke en connaissance de cause. »

Furtivement, il fixa Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de fanfaronner à tord et à travers. Comment pouvait-on être aussi con et aussi sexy à la fois ? Ses yeux noirs s'attardèrent sur l'adorable fessier de son coéquipier, ses joues rosirent de plaisir – un Uchiha n'a jamais honte – puis, avec un certain empressement, il passa les portes de Konoha. Et une fois de plus, Naruto les invita à prendre un bol de ramens à Ichiraku. Sakura refusa comme toujours. Mais à la grande surprise du blond, Sasuke accepta en grognant pour la forme. Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir et resta quelques secondes à fixer le brun avec un air ahuri. Le baiser volé de plus tôt lui revint soudain en mémoire, il se mit à baragouiner quelque chose et partit vers le petit restaurant, Sasuke à ses talons.

Tout le long du repas, Naruto n'avait pas une seule fois levé les yeux vers Sasuke. Celui-ci s'en trouvait très vexé, il en vint à la conclusion que la présence de Sakura aurait mit Naruto de meilleure humeur. Ce dernier se contenta d'avaler ses nouilles à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais il remarqua que le blond avait une légère rougeur aux joues, même si ces cheveux pendaient souplement devant ses yeux. Sasuke l'observa, écoutant distraitement les bruits de succions qu'il faisait en aspirant ses ramens. Le jeune brun déglutit et s'attaqua à son propre repas. Quelque chose tracassait Naruto, il le vit bien. Mais connaissant son idiot de coéquipier, il n'allait pas tarder à vider son sac :

- Dis..., euh..., commença Naruto en se grattant la nuque avec un air préoccupé.

- ...oui ?

Le cœur de Sasuke s'emballa quand il vit les joues de Naruto prendre une couleur rouge plus prononcée.

- T'as pas l'impression...ces derniers temps d'être...enfin, je sais pas comment dire ça,...tu te sens pas épié parfois ? Lui demanda t-il.

Son cœur rata un battement. Sasuke joua les ingénus et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Naruto pris une moue pensive, continua de se triturer le cerveau. Puis il baissa les bras, visiblement déçu.

- A-ah...

- Pourquoi ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Continua Sasuke, piqué par la curiosité.

- Non, juste...comme ça. Ça doit être moi.

Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge et finit lentement ses nouilles, mais sans les savourer vraiment. Sasuke, quant à lui, sentit une vague de culpabilité le prendre aux tripes. Son humeur joyeuse de plus tôt s'était envolée en voyant Naruto aussi troublé. Cette histoire de salle d'espionnage devait être réglée et au plus vite. Les filles n'avaient aucun droit de faire les fouineuses et de connaître les moindres secrets des autres garçons de leurs équipes. Tandis que Naruto commandait des ramens à emporter pour le repas du soir – décidément – Sasuke s'interrogeait sur la manière avec laquelle il devait s'y prendre. Il eut pitié pour les filles et trouvait qu'il serait gênant que Sakura – car faisant partie de son équipe – y soit mêlée. Cela ternira l'image du groupe, mais pas seulement, leurs aînés ne leur feront plus autant confiance qu'avant. Non, il devait en parler directement aux filles et éviter tout scandale.

Sasuke sortit soudain de ses pensées en entendant la chaise de Naruto racler le sol. Ce dernier avait plusieurs sacs en plastiques sous les bras. L'un d'eux menaçait clairement de tomber et sans réfléchir, le jeune brun s'empressa de le rattraper.

- Tu prépares un réveillon ou quoi ? Se moqua t-il en lui souriant d'un air goguenard.

Naruto renifla de dédain :

- Le vieux s'en va avec sa fille quelques jours, je fais mes réserves.

Il tenta de lui reprendre le sac, mais un autre pendait misérablement à deux centimètres au-dessus du sol. Sasuke le lui pris d'autorité et sortit du restaurant alors que Naruto le fixa les yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? Je vais t'aider, c'est pas un crime.

Naruto rougit et marmonna quelque chose que Sasuke n'entendit pas. Puis sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du blond.

Sasuke sentit son cœur battre plus violemment. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait pas pensé, mais le fait de se retrouver seul avec Naruto le rendait quelque peu euphorique. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres légèrement gercées. Ses rêves mouillés revinrent danser la salsa dans son cerveau embrumé. Il revoyait le corps de Naruto, sa peau douce et tannée, pouvait presque sentir son odeur sucrée, admirait mentalement ses yeux bleus demi-clos brillants de plaisirs, imaginait la texture de ses cheveux, son cou, ses fesses. Sasuke voulait y goûter, à tout prix. Le voir sur un écran ne suffisait pas, ne suffirait jamais. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'en contenter, il voulait bien plus qu'un baiser sur une joue douce et chaude. Tout défilait comme un film, toutes les images se succédaient, tournoyaient devant ses yeux, lui donnant le tournis, lui faisant perdre pied.

Le jeune blond allait devant lui de sa démarche habituelle que Sasuke ne pouvait que trouver excitante à souhait. Une bosse, traîtresse, s'était formée dans son pantalon. Paniqué, le jeune brun essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer, mais en vain. Il passa une main moite dans ses cheveux, se mit à respirer plus fort, déglutit, eut du mal à marcher convenablement. Puis l'idée de laisser les sacs là et de s'enfuir lui vint à l'esprit. Mais sa raison s'était envolée depuis longtemps et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de suivre d'un pas lent.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le palier du petit deux pièces. Naruto tourna la clef dans la serrure, entra, alluma les lumières et avec un rire nerveux, il demanda de but en blanc :

- Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ?

Dire que Sasuke lui avait sauté dessus n'aurait pas été exagéré. En fait, il l'avait saisit par la taille, l'avait plaqué contre le mur de la pièce et dévorait déjà ses lèvres. Naruto laissa tomber maladroitement ses sacs et tenta de se dégager avec de puissants coups de poings. Sasuke gémit de douleur mais ne se dégagea pas. Il avait attendu ça depuis trop longtemps déjà.

- Ar-arrê-hmmph !

Il lui attrapa les poignets et d'une seule main les retint au-dessus de la tête du blond. Ce dernier ne savait plus où il en était. Les yeux grands ouverts, il chercha un moyen de faire comprendre à son coéquipier que ce n'était vraiment – mais vraiment – pas ce genre de choses que l'on partage entre amis. Quand soudain, Sasuke ouvrit sa bouche de force et y engouffra sa langue. Naruto se sentit partir dans une toute autre sensation, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, ses bras à faiblir. Il eut l'irrésistible envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser porter. La langue de Sasuke dansait avec la sienne un ballet étonnant, ses lèvres suçaient les siennes tandis que parfois, avec maladresse, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Une chaleur délicieuse et étouffante fit voler des centaines de papillons dans son ventre, réchauffait son aine. Sasuke souriait contre sa bouche. « Sasuke ne sourit jamais, se dit-il ». Sauf pour lui, de temps en temps. Ses poignets furent lentement libérés et la main libre du brun se balada sur son ventre brûlant. Que se passait-il ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Naruto se le demanda vaguement. Il se souvint des mains chaudes de Sasuke dans ses cheveux, de sa bouche contre sa joue puis conclut que ça devait être normal.

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps quand Sasuke donna quelques coups de reins contre son sexe déjà tendu, puis lâcha lentement sa bouche pour goûter sa nuque. Un mince filet de salive coulait contre son menton, ses lèvres gonflées et le liait encore avec celle de Sasuke, déjà en train de s'imprégner de son odeur. Naruto, instinctivement, colla son bassin contre celui de Sasuke, chercha plus de contacts. Un pique de plaisir le saisit comme s'il s'était mit les doigts dans une prise électrique. « C-c'est bon ».

Il ouvrit soudain de grands yeux, surpris par ce qu'il faisait et tenta une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir de l'étreinte de Sasuke. Cependant ses jambes en coton ne le lui permirent pas, tout comme son cerveau. Il lui semblait être complètement barbouillé et de ne pas pouvoir bouger le moindre petit doigt, comme après avoir bu trop d'alcool.

Il était ivre. Il ne savait plus, les mots : « _c'est Sasuke, donc ça va_ » engluèrent son esprit, l'empêchèrent de réfléchir convenablement. Les mains de Sasuke lui enleva sa veste, puis son t-shirt, puis elles passèrent sous ses cuisses - qui entourèrent machinalement la taille de Sasuke - et le soulevèrent tandis que la bouche de son coéquipier n'avait pas quitté sa peau, visitait sa mâchoire, son nez, son cou, sa nuque, sa bouche et encore sa bouche. Il y revenait en inspirant profondément comme s'il ne respirait qu'en la partageant avec la sienne. Naruto passa paresseusement ses bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et se laissa emmener sur son lit telle une poupée de chiffon. Il s'enivra de l'odeur de Sasuke, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux doux de celui-ci. Jamais il n'avait connu de telles émotions. Seulement dans ses rêves érotiques même s'il ne s'en souvenait plus aux réveils, la sensation était encore là, souillait ses draps, brouillait sa vue, faisait siffler ses oreilles. Mais là, là...

« C'est cent fois mieux..., constata t-il totalement excité. »

Sasuke était à califourchon au-dessus de lui et le contempla avec une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il le trouva « sexy » avec ce regard. Il se sentit lui-même irrésistible, désiré.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda enfin Sasuke tout contre son oreille qu'il commença à lécher sensuellement, essoufflé.

Naruto ne put répondre. Le brun avait retiré son chandail et embrassait lentement chaque parcelle de sa peau. Une délicieuse peau, aussi délicieuse que dans ses rêves. Il était partout. Ses mains blanches et tièdes s'attardaient sur ses hanches, revenaient dans ses cheveux. Avec stupeur, Naruto le sentit lui mordiller les tétons, jouer avec, les caresser puis recommencer à les mordre légèrement.

- Co-connard...aaah, qu-qu'est-ce que...Ah !

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, des doigts fins frôlaient une certaine partie de son anatomie qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal. Sasuke l'embrassa langoureusement, se réappropria ses lèvres tout en continuant son petit jeu. Puis il se décida enfin à lui enlever le pantalon orange peu de temps suivit du caleçon.

Naruto, dans un élan d'envie, se redressa et attaqua sauvagement les lèvres fines de son rival. Le short et le boxer de Sasuke rejoignirent bien vite ses propres vêtements. Les décharges électriques se succédèrent, en crescendo, au rythme des va et vient suave de leurs deux sexes qui semblaient s'épouser, s'embrasser.

- Aaah !

- Na-Naruto...

Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus. Sasuke l'allongea de nouveau, tandis que ses cuisses s'écartèrent de plus en plus, serra la taille du brun. Peau nue contre peau nue. Les coups de reins devinrent plus rapides et plus violents. Plus chaud.

- En-encore ! Plus...plus..., fit Naruto transporté par le plaisir.

Sasuke sentit que quelque chose arrivait. Quelque chose d'imminent. Les respirations se firent saccader, emplissaient la pièce, il crut même entendre par écho les gémissements excités de Naruto. Ce n'était plus de simples décharges électriques mais de véritables éclairs qui foudroyaient leurs corps, les déchiraient, les faisaient crier d'envie. Plus. Plus encore. Sexe contre sexe. Bouche contre bouche quand ils le pouvaient. Sasuke fit l'effort incroyable d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage de Naruto. Il voulait le voir jouir, à n'importe quel prix. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, ses cheveux blonds étaient collés contre son front, sa bouche entrouverte l'invitait à plus de baiser, mais ce qui le mit dans tous ses états était bel et bien ses yeux. Ses yeux trop bleus étaient submergés, semblaient se noyer eux-même dans le bleus profonds de leurs propres iris. Sasuke les avait rêvé, les avait imaginé et comme toujours Naruto le surprenait : « _ils sont bien plus beaux que je le pensais_ ».

La délivrance vint enfin, puissante, sensuelle. Un liquide blanc, poisseux se déversa sur leurs abdomens, mais ils n'en firent pas attention.

Sasuke avait ouverts grands les yeux, tendu, son esprit emporté vers un autre ciel. Puis il vint doucement s'allonger aux cotés de Naruto, qui reprenait son souffle, était encore pris de soubresauts incontrôlables. Le brun, passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux dorés. Il voulait le contempler encore et encore. Mais, alors qu'il suivait une goûte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe, ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était déjà endormit.

* * *

><p>Quatre jeunes filles avaient les yeux ronds, fixés sur l'écran devant elles. Sakura avait la bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave coulait le long de son menton. Le cœur d'Ino menaçait de lâcher sous l'intensité du moment. Hinata était sur le point de s'évanouir. Tenten, quant à elle, ne fit guère attention à son saignement de nez et murmurait des « ouaih, vas-y... » ou encore des « p'tin, j'ai chaud pour vous... ».<p>

- Qu-qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Sa-Sakura ? Demanda Ino, extrêmement gênée.

Celle-ci agrandissait ses yeux au point qu'ils auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites :

- J-je sais pas..., peu-peut-être un entraînement... ?

- Ben...j'aimerais bien avoir droit à ce genre d'entraînement, moi..., remarqua Tenten en voyant les scènes devenir de plus en plus...chaudes.

- Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-..., fit Hinata raide comme jamais.

- …

- NARUTO-KUN ! Hurla t-elle enfin avant de s'évanouir sur le sofa.

Oh Dieu, qu'elles la comprenaient ! Elles se regardèrent, déglutirent en chœur, n'osèrent hausser la voix en entendant les profonds gémissements des deux garçons à l'écran. Pire encore, elles ne pouvaient en détacher les yeux. Leurs respirations suivaient celles du couple qu'elles observaient. Ino avait placé une main devant sa bouche. Tenten la tordait, passait une langue distraite sur ses lèvres. Sakura n'en revenait toujours pas.

Jamais. Non. Jamais, elle ne les laisserait découvrir qu'elle avait tourné une sex-tape sur eux.

Que Boudha, Dieu, ou n'importe quelle autre divinité l'en préserve.

* * *

><p>Sasu : Enfiiiin ! Je prends mon pied !<p>

Naru : Hé ! è_é

Sasu : Avec toi ;)

Conscience : O...O Ar-arrête ! STOP ! Je...pourquoi ?

Sasu : -" ...

Naru : Ôo Con-Chan ?

Conscience : Momo-Chan, depuis quand...?

Auteur Dégénérée *air grave* : Je n'en sais rien, je...je ne m'y attendais pas...

Naru : é_è il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

Sasu : Laisse tomber, sans doute encore une de leur lubies...-"

Naru : Quoi ? Non mais je veux savoir ?

Conscience : OO Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Auteur Dégénérée : O...O Je ne sais pas, vraiment...je pensais que ça allait arriver mais...

Sasu : Non mais quoi, sérieusement ! Hé ! Les boulets !

Naru : TT_TT Vous me faites peur !

Conscience/Auteur dégénérée *se regardent*

Naru/Sasu *GLOUPS*

Conscience/Auteur Dégénérée : Nous attendions...la Fin du monde, mais nous nous sommes trompées d'année...

Sasu : ...-" Quoi ?

Naru : Bande d'imbéciles...Y_Y

Reviews ? x')


End file.
